Jabberwocky
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: A short story of what the Jabberwock did before and during the game.


The Jabberwock, the vicious, draconic beast that resided in the tulgey wood, made his way through the forest, terrifying everything in its path. The small animals that made their homes in the woods dashed away upon sight of the fiercilicious monster that walked around the area. The Jabberwock was coloured a light green, with a long neck, wings and a long tail but he also donned a waistcoat that almost made him look comical in a way. The Jabberwock was prowling the forest, searching for nourishment. He had not eaten for hours, and his hunger only made him all the more furious. He surveyed the area, searching for something to satiate him. He made his way towards the Tumtum tree, one of his favourite haunts and saw a small boy resting there. The beast slobbered with hunger at this opportunity, and neared the boy, but he abruptly paused for a moment as he saw the vorpal blade in the boy's hand. He was almost terrified of this weapon, but he was still determined to capture his prey. But it was such a mistake...

One two! One two!

Snicker snack!

The Jabberwock's head fell to the ground, it's body slumping down like a chopped-down tree. The boy reached for the head and held it up like it was a trophy, and almost felt like Perseus upon decapitating Medusa. The boy galumphed back to his father's arms, awaiting praise. The father hugged the boy and cried out in rapture, "O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

If only they knew.

* * *

Two yellow eyes of flame blinked open. The creature that bore these eyes had no idea what had just happened. The last thing it remembered was the vorpal blade that had presumably slain him. This creature was, of course, the Jabberwock himself. The Jabberwock was surprised to see that his head was still on his shoulders, as he thought he had been decapitated and was dead and gone. At first he thought he was in the afterlife, as that would have been the only place where people would have had memories of their own death. But this was nothing like what he had expected the afterlife to look like. The Jabberwock then noticed he had transformed during his 'sleep'. Gone was his comic waistcoat and now his eyes burned with more flame than ever. He had become a cyborg, with a furnace in his stomach, steam emitting from his back and mechanical wings and tail.

After noticing his new physique, the draconic monster then received some visions that were imprinted on his mind. A little girl, Alice, asleep in her room, dreaming about her fantastical experiences in Wonderland when a ferocious fire broke out and began to consume the house. Alice's room was protected and spared but her parents were in extreme danger. "Save yourself Alice, get out of the house!" He heard the parents cry as Alice ran for an exit from the smoke and flame, **"RUN ALICE!"** "Mum, Dad?" the girl cried out in confusion. Alice made it out of the house, but it was too late for mother and father. This incident had driven the girl into madness, into a one-way trip to the asylum.

Many would have been shocked and horrified at this display, but the Jabberwock just laughed at it as if it was intended to be funny. That selfish, misbegotten and unnatural child. She could have saved her parents, but she had no time and was indulged in her own fantasies. Thoughts about Alice aside, the Jabberwock made his way out of the woods from which he had awoke, and laid eyes upon what Wonderland had become.

What was once a childlike fantasy dreamworld had deteriorated into a savage nightmare. A dark purple had replaced the light blue which had made up the Wonderland sky. Neither grass nor flowers could grow on the dry ground, save for the anthropomorphic roses that could attack when ready. Sadistic card guards patrolled the area and grisly boojums darted through the air. This new twisted atmosphere thrilled and intrigued the Jabberwock. Somehow, he knew this new atmosphere had to do with Alice's increasing insanity, which had peaked to the point where even her fantasies had become wicked versions of themselves. Her madness had weakened the forces of good in Wonderland and the forces of evil had grown strong enough to make even those who were previously pleasant people heartless and malicious. Those who were still good were too weak to do anything to prevent the evil becoming even more powerful, and they relied on the coming of 'the champion' the White Rabbit was always going on about.

Before the Jabberwock could explore this strange new world any longer, he was approached by one of the Queen's card guards, a heart. The bionic demon was ordered to go to Queensland to receive a new assignment from none other than the Queen of Hearts, who had taken over and had diseased Wonderland. Upon hearing this news, the Jabberwock took flight, noticing that his new wings could take him to greater heights than before. He darted through the skies of Wonderland, dodging mechanical ladybugs and boojums, until he reached the Queen's dark tower.

The Queen, donned in red apparel, now bore long talons, not unlike the Jabberwock himself, and long tentacles for legs. She sat on the throne, drumming her talons, waiting for her next arrival. The Jabberwock slowly entered the throne room, and even bowed on his knees and hissed, "Your majesty." as he knew this queen was his leader.

The Queen explained to the Jabberwock that he was to become her new sentinel. "I have it on me that Alice will return to dethrone me once more," she explained, "so you, my guardian, are to go to The Land of Fire and Brimstone and make residence in the house perched upon the mountain. The Eye Staff, the one weapon that can defeat you, will be there, and when you find it, break it into pieces and scatter them across the land. You will wait in the house until that wretched girl makes her appearance once more then OFF WITH HER HEAD!" As she said those last four words, she raised her hand in the air in triumph, almost certain the Jabberwock would get the job done.

"It will be my pleasure!" was the Jabberwock's reply, which he said in a sinister, underhanded manner.

"And," the Queen continued, "you may notice that one of your new powers is to spawn, which can be achieved by opening your furnace." The Jabberwock did so, unleashing a small bionic creature that looked like a small, wing-less version of himself, which quickly left the vicinity of the throne room. "Create more of those to patrol Wonderland, to give the intruder a small appetiser. Also, if that gryphon should oppose you, battle to the death, and take him down." The Jabberwock listened to the Queen's every word, and each sentence filled him with heartless glee.

Following the Queen's orders, the Jabberwock flew to the building that resided on the mountain surrounded by lava and as soon as he laid eyes on the Eye Staff on the floor, he broke into two pieces, flew into the airand threw two of those pieces into other areas of Wonderland using his increased strength. He then sat in wait, desiring to come face to face with Alice herself.

* * *

It had been such a long time the Jabberwock had to await Alice's arrival in his atrocious abode. But Alice had finally arrived, after gaining two pieces of the staff, one from the Caterpillar's plot, one from the now-evil Mad Hatter. The Jabberwock almost felt like dancing in joy. He had waited for so long to duel with Alice and now he was finally going to get the chance!

"You've kept me waiting Alice." the demon stated, implying how long he had spent in the house without Alice arriving, "Have you never heard that punctuality's a virtue?"

Alice wasn't frightened of this creature just yet; she just made a joke comparing him to her dentist's assistant.

The Jabberwock ignored her attempts at humour. "You're habitually late, aren't you?" he told Alice while slowly pacing the room, "Between your dim-witted daydreaming and your preening vanity, the hours just fly by; there's barely time for anything else."

Alice still wasn't intimidated, she just stood up to the beast by stating, "Is that the best you could do? Hurl second-rate insults? They don't hurt." The monstrous cyborg tired of the child's arrogance and decided to remind her of the night neither of them would ever forget.

"Your family was expecting you to come to them, weren't they?" the vicious monster slandered, "Perhaps they thought you might warn them of the danger... being close to the source as you were. But they waited in vain, didn't they and _died_ for their trouble." At that time, Alice began to truly fear the Jabberwock and his verbal powers. The mental pain he brought was much worse than the physical pain he planned to bring. He accused Alice further, until she cried "Nooooooo!" at the top of her lungs in despair.

That's when the battle began.

The Jabberwock pursued Alice as she ran around the room, which was just a levitating piece of wood surrounded by a fiery inferno, an indicator that Wonderland had become the devil's domain. The Jabberwock's spawn leaped out of the void the floor was levitating over, nearing their prey to obey their 'father's' orders. Alice knew that defeating this malicious creature would be one step towards overcoming her guilt and regaining her sanity, as she had created this world the Jabberwock prowled. She attacked the beast with an arsenal of weapons to weaken him. They delivered some pain to the monster, but barely killed him.

When the Jabberwock was about to attack Alice further, the Gryphon, Alice's present salvation, darted through the roof, joining the battle. He plucked out the eye of the Jabberwock and tossed it in Alice's direction. Hechased away the Jabberwock so he would leave Alice alone, for now.

As the Gryphon flew away, he told Alice that he would take care of the Jabberwock for her and that she should lead them to victory.

"Get away from me, you weakling!" the Jabberwock cursed as he flew into the air. He remembered the Queen's orders to take down this freedom fighter. As the Jabberwock reached greater heights into the sky, he decided to retreat to a suitable arena to do battle with the determined gryphon. He chose a wide area in Queensland, and landed on that area.

After Alice had to suffer through the various tricks and traps of Queen of Heartsland, she even witnessed the battle between the Gryphon and the Jabberwock. They took to the air, the Jabberwock breathing fire ferociously. Unfortuneately, the Gryphon had no such powers, leaving him the weaker of the two. The Jabberwock finished the magnificent battle by darting towards the Gryphon with his foot outstretched, causing the Gryphon to fall to a large rock. The Jabberwock prevented Alice from escaping by burning down the bridge and landed, eyeing Alice, who came up to the dying Gryphon out of pity.

"How typical." growled the Jabberwock as he speculated what would become of Wonderland's citizens when they found out their only hope for salvation was dead, "How foolish you were to think you could overcome your **guilt**." His last lines had some significance, as the Jabberwock embodied Alice's guilt and fear. The Jabberwock took flight once more, this time focussing on a different prey. He darted through the air and breathed fire as usual, but this time he was determined to do away with Alice. His determination slightly lowered when he saw Alice with the eye staff that bore his name. The blue beam that emitted from the staff felt like a million swords piercing through the Jabberwock's chest, and if that wasn't bad enough, Alice also had obtained the Blunderbuss, a gun-like instrument that was considered the most potent object in Wonderland. The Jabberwock grew more and more feral the more he stared at Alice and her pathetic attempts to regain her sanity.

The vengeful dragon persevered to combat against Alice to appease his queen. But Alice was more determined to fulfil her goal then the Jabberwock was to fulfil his, so as she ran to grab the essence that strengthened her and shot at the grisly beast, the Jabberwock weakened.

POW! BLAM! ZZAP!

Dead.

Finally.

The Jabberwock couldn't take more of the myriad attacks against him, lost the will to fight and felt like he was suffocating, so he took his last breath and lay dead on the ground. Alice stared at the corpse as if she had accomplished something revolutionary by laying it to rest. After 'admiring her work', she rushed to the need of the dying gryphon, who lay on the rock, pleased at what Alice had done.

"You've destroyed her guardian, Alice, and avenged my death. Enter the ultimate battle." the Gryphon explained, struggling to breathe.  
"Must I fight on? Can't the Red Queen be persuaded to surrender?" Alice questioned hopefully.  
"True words and logic rarely defeat evil intent. She is still strong. And so many have been harmed. They want revenge, which we call justice. She made this world, and she must pay. You must lead our forces against her." was the Gryphon's answer, still angry at what the Queen was performing.  
"I'm not sure I know how to lead."  
"Do your best Alice," were the Gryphon's last words, "you can only do your best, you can always do...best." With those words of encouragement, the Gryphon breathed his last, and nobly expired.

Alice stared at the Gryphon carcass lying on the rocks. She cried tears of sadness for the Gryphon that had gave his life attempting to defeat the fierce dragon which the Queen had power over. She also cried tears of anger towards the Queen. This wasn't over. The Queen must be stopped at all costs. The Queen WILL be stopped.

Thusly, Alice went out to perform her last act before avenging many deaths and overcoming her ever-growing insanity.


End file.
